Über den Wolken
by Ellys
Summary: Manche Dinge enstehen im Herzen .


Entstanden als Challenge mit JosephineDracul

_flausch_

Über den Wolken

Nun war es also wieder soweit .. Severus lehnte sich an die kühlen Steine und blickte in den schwarzen Nachthimmel. Der Tag war gekommen. Lange Zeit war es gut gegangen, er hatte es verdrängen und in seinem Herzen verschließen können, doch heute Abend musste er sich stellen. Langsam drehte er sich von dem friedlichen Anblick weg und durchschritt seine Gemächer. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung legte er seinen Mantel über die hageren Schultern und trat hinaus in den Gang.

Die Steine an denen er zuvor gelehnt hatte, blickten ihm stumm hinterher.

Der See .. jener Ort an dem es begonnen hatte. Und an dem es endete.

Trockene Äste knackten unter seinen Füssen, als er den kleinen Pfad betrat. Wie oft waren sie hier gewesen? Zusammen ..

Nächtelang hatten sie hier gesessen, Rücken an Rücken und ohne ein Wort zu sprechen.

Wie oft waren sie spazieren gegangen, hatten den See betrachtet, die Stille genossen.

Severus Herz krampfte sich zusammen.

Wieso tat er sich das jedes Mal wieder an? Wieso konnte er es nicht einfach vergessen und gehen?

Doch seine Schritte lenkten ihn zielsicher zu einer bestimmten Stelle.

Durch dichtes Unterholz geschützt war dieser Ort zu etwas besonderem, beinahe heiligem für ihn geworden.

Langsam ließ er sich in das feuchte Gras sinken. Von hier aus konnte er den gesamten See überblicken. Die schwarzen Wellen die sanft am Ufer leckten, die spiegelnden Sterne auf der Oberfläche. Er hörte das leise Zirpen der Insekten, das Rascheln der Blätter im Wind..

Die Erinnerungen brachen hervor und überfluteten die Stille.

Hier war der Ort an dem sein Herz das erste Mal geöffnet hatte, an dem er sich hingegeben hatte, Nähe zulassen und glücklich sein durfte. Hier hatte er gesessen mit dem Menschen den er liebte, für den er lebte, der ihn kannte, akzeptierte und liebte für das was er war. Das erste Mal in seinem verdammten Leben durfte er lieben und wurde geliebt.

Heisse Tränen rannen seine hohlen Wangen hinab.

Hier hatte er ihm gesagt, dass er ihn liebte, hier hatte sein neues Leben begonnen, sein erstes Leben. Das Licht nach dem er sich so sehr gesehnt hatte. Hier hatte er Remus in seinen Armen gehalten.

Hier hatte er ihm versprochen bei ihm zu bleiben.

Und trotzdem war er gegangen.

Hatte ihn allein gelassen..

„Warum bist du gegangen? Warum hast du mich allein gelassen? Warum .."

Severus riss sich den Umhang von den Schultern, mit beiden Fäusten hieb er auf den Boden ein.

Seine bleiche Haut platze auf, Blut rann an seinen Armen hinab, benetzte den Boden doch er spürte es nicht.

„Warum ? Warum? Ich hasse dich, wieso hast du mir das angetan? Ich hasse dich Remus, ich hasse dich"

Er schrie seinen Schmerz, seine Wut hinaus in die Schwärze, doch niemand hörte ihn.

Keiner kam um ihn zu trösten und keiner hätte es vermocht.

„WIESO HAST DU MIR DAS ANGETAN?"

Remus hatte versprochen bei ihm zu bleiben, er hatte es versprochen! Doch es war eine Lüge, nur eine gemeine Lüge. Er hatte gesagt das nichts passieren konnte, nichts passieren würde, aber er hatte gelogen.

Er konnte nur noch seinen leblosen Körper in seinen Armen wiegen damals . Geschrieen , geweint, gefleht das er wiederkommen würde, doch Remus hatte sich nicht bewegt. Er war gegangen. Gestorben in seinen Armen. Ohne sich zu verabschieden, ohne ein Wort , einen Blick.

Er hatte ihn verlassen, belogen und betrogen.

Erschöpft lag Severus in dem zerstörten Gras und sah mit tränenverschleiertem Blick in die sternklare Nacht. Dort, irgendwo dort oben war er jetzt.

Über den Wolken. So nah und doch so fern..

Severus hörte das leise Rauschen der Wellen und sah die funkelnden Sterne über sich. Das weiche Lächeln seines Geliebten, die samtene Stimme, die seinen Namen flüsterte.

Ein Lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht. Langsam erhob sich die ausgemergelte Gestalt und ging zum See.

Das schwarze Wasser schmiegte sich kalt und klamm um seine Beine, doch Severus spürte es nicht. Er würde bei Remus sein. Bald.

Hoch über den Wolken.


End file.
